Los peores dias de mi vida
by riza-paola
Summary: cualquiera puede tener mala suerte, a cualquiera le puede suceder pero sera posible que le pase a Riza Hawkeye? leve royai
1. prefacio el almuerzo

Los peores días de mi vida ¿o no?

Hoy no, hoy no tenia ánimos de nada a veces sucede, pero estar así una semana es grave y peor aun cuando tus compañeros y sobre todo el dependen de ella

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfiction que me animo a escribir, no espere mucho.

Los personajes no son míos son de la grandiosa Hiromu Arakawa simplemente los tomo para divertirme

Tal vez voy a ser algo cruel con riza pero tengo que hacerlo; lo mas posible es que esto sea un royai de hecho lo es

Bueno los dejo de molestar y aquí les dejo la historia

Prefacio:

Ya era primavera , podía estar mas tranquila pero hoy no, hoy no tenia ánimos lo peor de todo es que era 23 de febrero ya casi finales de mes, aparte de que hoy era lunes, tenia que ir a terminar el trabajo pendiente de la semana pasada y la anterior a esta.

Y para resaltar la mala suerte y la vergüenza a había tenido que pasar la anterior semana era motivo suficiente de desear desaparecer por una semana y hasta mas, pero no se podía dar el lujo de hacerlo puesto que de ella dependían sus compañeros y el, aquellos incidente la hacia desear desaparecer del mapa, nunca lo había deseado pero, de solo recordar el incidente del comedor, el de Black hayate, la conversación, la caída etc. hacían que lo desease.

Tal vez el peor oso de su vida fue el del comedor, terminar con la comida encima no es nada divertido y menos cuando casi todo el cuartel se encuentra presente

Flash back

-ya es la hora del almuerzo, coronel- le dije a mi superior

-Por fin-respondió como si esta fuera su salvación

-¿nos vamos?-

-claro- vi como se dirigía a la puerta y salió, yo también salí y cerré la puerta detrás de mí

Siempre atrás de el, siempre lo seguía de ese modo, aunque las primeras veces que lo hice el siempre se quejada aunque se termino acostumbrándose por lo menos eso es lo que pienso y lo que veo, pero nunca se me a ocurrido preguntárselo pero eso no tiene importancia ¿o si?

Llegamos a la cafetería, nuestros compañeros nos habían guardado puesto, además Rebecca (creo que así se llama la amiga de riza en el manga) se encontraba con ellos, _por lo menos voy a tener con quien hablar._

Pedimos nuestras bandejas las pagamos y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra mesa, esta se encontraba en una esquina por lo que teníamos que pasar entre las mesas avanzamos con cuidado, había veces que la cafetería militar se parecía ala de un colegio(habían militares hablando todos en voz alta, en algunas mesas habían en su mayoría secretarias hablando, no mentira, chismoseando otras maquillándose, habían algunos sentados en las mesas apoyando sus pies en las sillas, había otros realizando trabajo, en lo que en un colegio seria hacer las tares) aquellas imágenes me recuerdan tanto a mi niñez

Tal fue mi descuido que no vi cuando alguien se paro y se estrello conmigo lo que después vino fue la peor de mis desgracias, sentía como por el choque me caía y como ese militar también caía además la bandeja había salido volando y cuando callo toda la comida termino encima mío y un poco en la de ese militar, después todos riéndose de mi y como rápidamente se me acerco Rebecca a sacarme de hay, mientras salía escuchaba como el coronel gritaba que se callaran y empezaba a reprender a todo mundo en especial a el sargento Blosh que había sido el que se estrello conmigo.

A medida que me alegaba del comedor y me dirigía al baño las risas y los gritos del coronel iban desapareciendo y se hacia presente un silencio sepulcral hasta que Rebecca lo rompió

-no te preocupes, el uniforme se pude limpiar- me dijo para tranquilizarme

-PERO MI DIGNIDAD NO- le grite furiosa

-cálmate riza, siempre le sucede a alguien-

-claro y ahora yo tenía que ser el payaso y el motivo de risa para todo un año-

-no creo que lo hagan-dijo casi en un susurro

-¿por que lo dices?-

- el coronel se puso furioso por eso, ¿no lo viste? ……No creo que se rían de ti-

-lo harán cuando el o yo no estén presente-

-pude que tengas razón- la vi directamente a los ojos-ok, tienes razón-admitió, tenia que hacerlo era la verdad todos se burlarían de mi en las sombras incluso mis compañeros lo harán tal vez hasta el coronel la haga, suspire –definitivamente no es mi día-

-vamos no seas pesimista y entra- a que se refería con el entra me gire sobre los talones e identifique rápidamente el lugar : El vestidor de damas

Casi nadie viene aquí, es algo miedoso en el atardecer y las cosas se pierden muy pocas tienen casillero aquí, además de que las duchas no se las usa por que no se realizan actividades que cansen mucho (casi todas la mujeres eran secretarias y asistentas personales) en mi caso era asistenta, guardaespaldas, francotiradora y además realizada trabajo de oficina por lo cual yo también tenia mi llave y me pasaba de vez en cuando por aquí, pero hace una semana saque todo la ropa que tenia en mi casillero ya que pensaba que era un desperdicio dejarla aquí además que en cualquier momento se podía perder y no podía permitir eso, toda mi ropa era de buena calidad, era un poco mas costosa pero era bonita y duraba.

-hace una semana sacaste tu ropa ¿verdad?

-si-

-ok, hoy traje ropa para guardar en mi casillero…ya vuelvo-vi como desaparecía por el marco de la puerta y después apareció la puerta, me levante a ponerle seguro y me dirigí al espejo para ver como había terminado mi uniforme

-definitivamente no es mi día

Fin del flash back

Pobre riza, le callo la comida encima

¿Por que estoy siendo tan cruel con ella?

No piensen que es por que la odio, de hecho si lo hiciera me odiaría a mi misma

Felicitaciones, insultos, sugerencias todo es bienvenido, cualquier cosa por mejorar

Espero actualizar dos veces por semana (miércoles, viernes o sábado)

Se despide Riza Paola


	2. capitulo 1 cinco minutos mas

Nota: la oficina del coronel esta dividida en 2, la parte donde trabajan sus subordinados y la de el que la comparte con riza por que es su asistente personal

Capitulo 1: "cinco minutos mas"

Recorría los pasillos que la llevaban a su oficia pero a medida que los recorría mas personas se burlada de ella, mas risas y lo peor de todo era que Rebecca también se reía de ella, acelero el paso y encontró que Fuery y Falman se reían de ella también, empezó a acelerar mas el paso y encontró que Havoc y Breda se ahogaban de risa al verla, así que empezó a correr a otro lado para dejar de escuchar las estúpidas risas de todos

Y al fin encontró su salvación: la oficina, el coronel no se burlaría de ella, el le había dicho que lo que paso no tenia gracia; abrió la puerta saludo al coronel y se sentó en su puesto escuchada como el coronel respirada muy raro hasta que el no pudo contener la risa y también se empezó a burlar de ella

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y los abrió descubriendo que se encontraba en su habitación, se sentó y miro alrededor –"_todo en orden"- _se dijo para si misma

-vaya-dije relajándome – es un sueño-me tiro nuevamente a mi cama a meditar, pero ya tengo que levantarme, me siento en mi cama y busco mis pantuflas pero no las encontré -_me pregunto donde las deje-_me levanto descalza, no importa, no me enfermo fácilmente

Me dirijo a la puerta y la termino de abrir, siempre la dejo abierta para que Hayate salga y entre cuando el quiera; empiezo a bajar las escaleras con cuidado, todavía estoy algo dormida al principio de la escalera veo como Hayate tenia planeado subir a despertarme, miro como baja los 2 escalones que había subido y me espera sentado, apenas toco el piso me saluda con mucha alegría, aunque no me gusta la lluvia agradezco que aquel día llovió, el día que el sargento Fuery recogió a Hayate y decidí cuidar de el "_fue buena idea" _me dirijo a la cocina y le doy de comer a mi perro subo de nuevo las escaleras y entro a mi habitación, "_es una locura"_, lo que voy hacer es una locura, me acerco a mi cama y me vuelvo acostar –cinco minutos mas, solo cinco minutos mas- cierro los ojos y disfruto mis cinco minutos mas

Lo peor de todo es que hoy es lunes, pero lo que es peor que eso, es que es fin de mes, la teniente me pondrá a trabajar sin descanso. Era lo que pensaba el, un hombre de ojos y cabellos azabaches

La entrada es a las 8:00am y ya eran las 7:50am estaba bien, bueno para mi esta bien, pero para ella no, "lo mejor será levantarme" con mucha pereza me levanto me pongo mis pantuflas y me dirijo al baño a tomar una buena ducha

El agua caliente era lo mejor para el, era como un bálsamo que lo hacia sentir bien nuevamente, pasado 10 minutos salió de la ducha se puso su uniforme y se peino un poco, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para preparase su desayuno o por lo menos lo que seria una imitación de desayuno.

Tardo unos 10 minutos mas en eso, por lo cual ya eran las 8:10am, más 10 minutos que tardaría en salir y 10 minutos más en llegar al cuartel, lo que significa que llegaría a las 8:30am.

Por lo menos no llegare tarde, bueno si llegare, pero solamente retrasado por media hora, nada, no es nada

Tomo las llaves, salgo, saludo algunos vecino mientras me dirijo al garaje y me subo a mi auto, no tan listo para ir a trabajar, pero tengo que hacerlo antes que la teniente llegue a sacarme a balazos , de solo pensarlo me pasa un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo-lo mejor será irme-encendiendo mi auto

Como supuse llegue a las 8:31am solo un minuto, sonrió y me dirijo a mi oficina, donde espero encontrar a Havoc, Falman, Breda, Fuery charlando y mi teniente esperando para trabajar pero antes de eso me dirá que tengo que llegar mas temprano y después será lo mismo de todos los días "montonera de trabajo" entro a la oficina y justo como pensaba encontré 4 de mis subordinados charlando, me saludan igualmente lo hago yo, me dirijo así mi oficina y justo cundo iba a girar la perilla…..

-la teniente Hawkeye aun no llega- dijo Havoc en voz baja

-¿Qué?- debí escuchar mal

-La teniente Hawkeye no llega-dicen todos en unísono

Giro rápidamente sobre sus pies y se dirigió a todos los presentes en su oficina- ¿ya se comunicaron con ella?

-esto…señor… no lo hemos hecho aun- dijo Fuery nervioso……..

Antes y después de decir esto, los subordinados de Mustang ya habían tomado las precauciones necesarias para evitar cualquier accidente aunque aun no tenia sus guantes puestos podría ser un peligro

-ENTONCES LLAMEN RAPIDO A LA CASA DE HAWKEYE- grito con tanta fuerza que se escucho por lo menos a unas 10 oficinas más.

Entro a su ofician y tiro la puerta con tanta fuerza que los subordinados de Mustang quedaron espantados

-supongo que tenemos que llamar a la primera teniente hawkeye- comento Fuery

-¿supones?,… tenemos que hacerlo antes que el coronel se ponga los guantes y quiera reducirnos a cenizas-intervino Breda.

Farman se dirigió al teléfono a comunicarse hawkeye

-A que hora es que piensa llegar-dijo molesto el coronel, en ese momento lo que mas deseaba era quemar todo lo que rodeara-¿estará en casa? O es que acaso tiene algún novio y se quedo a pasar la noche como el…maldición no, hawkeye no tiene novio o ¿si?- apretó sus puños con furia, tenia rabia mucha rabia de solo imaginar la situación.

-apenas que recuerdo la teniente en este momento no dispone de una línea telefónica- dijo Farman.

Verdad, la teniente se mudo recientemente y no posee una línea telefónica-comento Havoc

-¿entonces que hacemos?- dijo el más joven con un tono de preocupación en su voz

-no se, esperemos que llegue-comento Breda, quien recibió miradas asesinas de sus compañeros-solo fue una idea.

Esperemos que el coronel haya olvidado sus guantes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justo cuando parecía que todo estaba bien un ladrido que Hayate hizo que despertara.(que estará soñando je je je solo yo lo se)

Un momento… ¿estaba soñado?.... ¿Cómo pudo soñar en solo 5 minutos?...giro mi cabeza para ver el reloj y casi me caigo de la cama al ver que son las 8:47am-maldicion……espero que el coronel no haya llegado aun-me levanto corriendo y me dirijo al baño con el fin de tomar una ducha rápida.

En cuestión de 5 minutos estaba fuera del baño, sacando el uniforme del closet, en otros 5 minutos ya se encontraba en la cocina tomando un simple té con una tostada y prácticamente tragando entero para después dejar el vaso sobre la mesa y dirigirse hacia el baño para cepillarse los dientes.

¿El gancho? ¿Dónde demonios deje el gancho? corro hasta mi habitación y el maldito gancho se encuentra en la mesa de noche, lo tomo y ¿el peinado?........maldito cabello húmedo…..lo guardo en mi bolsillo tomo el bolso y salgo de mi casa justo cuando son las 9:00am

¿Tomar un taxi?.... debo hacerlo, alzo el brazo y una taxi se detiene, subo a el y saludo

-buenos días-no tan buenos días es lo que pienso

-buenos días- me responde el hombre

-por favor a el cuartel central

Arranca, miro como la gente y las casas pasan rápidamente, una frenada brusca hace que llame mi atención

-¿que pasa?

-hay mucho trafico…., al parecer hubo un accidente

-¿que?-no, por favor ahora no- me bajo aquí

-son 20.0 cenz

Saco de mi bolsillo el dinero necesario para pagar y se lo paso al taxista –aquí tiene, hasta luego- me queda medio camino, así que tengo que apresurarme

Mientras camino siento un extraña sensación era algo raro, nunca la había sentido, pero no puedo detenerme, con suerte llegara casi a las 9:30 esto el lo que pasa cuando uno dice "cinco minutos mas" y peor aun cuando me mude tan lejos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Es raro, ya casi son las 9:30am y la teniente no llega- comenta Havoc

- el coronel debe estar furioso- dice nervioso Fuery

-Espero que llegue pronto- dice Breda mientras muerde una hamburguesa (de donde la saco)

Tenia la vista fija en la ventana aunque al principio lo había echo por ver si hawkeye aparecía, ahora la hacia solo para dejar de pensar todas las cosas que se venían a su cabeza y cada idea era peor a la otra, tenia girada la silla con el fin de no ver la puerta.

Aparte de soportar todo lo pasado la anterior semana, ahora tenia que soportar el hecho que todas la miradas se posen en ella, por su evidente retraso y tal vez por su cabello suelto y desordenado.

Trágame tierra era lo que se decía en su interior, y por fin llego a la puerta la cual podría ser su perdición o su salvación

Tomo aire y giro la perrilla

Por fin llega…….. ¿Teniente?- dice extrañado Havoc al verla de cabello suelto y desarreglado

-buenos días chicos, supongo que el coronel ya llego-dice en su habitual tono de frialdad

Todos presente es la sala asiente

-ok…. Esto…. voy a reportarme-

-teniente, la advierto que le coronel Mustang (por que es tan lindo el tonto este xD) esta furioso

-lo supuse- dice en voz baja- pero de todas formas tengo que reportarme- giro la perilla y entro, cerro la puerta con cuidado y miro al escritorio, el se encontraba sentado y mirando hacia la ventana y al parecer aun no se daba cuenta que ella estaba hay

-buenos días, coronel Mustang-al escuchar la voz de la rubia se giro un poco y la vio de reojo

-coronel, yo…..- un grito de el la hizo callar

-EXPLICAME YA-golpeando la mesa para luego pararse y ponerse en frente de ella

-Coronel, yo……..-

-¿DONDE ESTABAS? O ¿CON QUIEN ESTABA?

-coro……-

-¿SABES QUE HORA ES?…….….SON LAS 9:32AM Y LA ENTRADA ES A LAS 8:00am

Definitivamente ese comentario hizo que se pusiera furiosa, como se atrevía a decirle eso y sobretodo gritarla, nunca antes la habían gritado

-coronel…..-dijo con mas determinación

-EXPLICAME POR QUE LLAGASTE TAN TARDE- perdió los estribos, no le importaba que fuera su superior

-USTED NO ES NADIE PARA HABLAR DE RETRASOS, CUANDO TODOS LOS DIAS LLEGA TARDE-

-COMO TE ATRVES A GRITARME, ACASO SE TE OLVIDA QUE SOY TU SUPERIOR-

-¿MI SUPERIOR?, JA, NO ME HAGA REIR, ME PREJUNTO COMO RAYOS TE CONVERTISTE EN CORONEL

-TE PUEDO MANDAR A UNA CORTE MARCIAL POR INRESPETO A TUS SUPERIORES

- PUES HAGALO, NO TENGO MIEDO Y NO ME IMPORTA

-¿ASI QUE LA NIÑA CONSENTIDA DE PAPI NO TIENE MIEDO?

Como se atrevía a decir eso cuando el sabia la relación que llevaba con su padre, era un estúpido, ella nunca fue una niña consentida; apretó sus puños con fuerza, pero esto no hizo que se reprimiera la rabia que tenia

-ESO ERES, UNA NIÑA CONSENTIDA

-Eres….un…..- no pudo contenerse y simplemente lo abofeteo.

-como te atreves-dijo llevando su mano a la mejilla

-no soporto que me falten el respeto-dijo enojada, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió provocando que sus compañeros cayeran al suelo (estaban detrás de la puerta), no importaba que estuvieran en le piso, lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar

-oye a donde crees que vas, aun no terminamos-dijo Mustang cuando se dio cuenta que la rubia salía de la oficia.

-voy a un lugar donde no me falten al respeto y además yo ya termine con usted…..-dio un paso mas y se detuvo- amenos que quiera seguir discutiendo,…. Puede hacerlo con la pared-dicho esto salió de la oficina tirando la puerta.

Era un maldito, estúpido, tonto….-maldición…..me pase-pero era culpa de el o ¿no? No importaba en ese momento de quien era la culpa; pero esos comentarios la hicieron perder los estribos y no pudo tragarse la rabia como lo hacia antes

Camino rápido hacia el lugar donde se practicaba tiro, disparar a eso muñecos era una buena forma de calmarse, además Rebecca se encontraba allí y podría hablar con ella

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Coronel que paso- dijo jean (este tonto también ha sido muy lindo)

-debes saber y ustedes también deben saber ya que estaban detrás de la puerta escuchando conversaciones privadas.

-¿privadas?-intervino Breda

-si, privadas-dijo aun molesto el coronel

-bueno, pero tengo que decirle que por lo menos se escucho en 10 oficinas mas- dijo Havoc mientras encendía un cigarrillo

-apaga eso- dijo señalando el cigarrillo-además no es mi culpa es de hawkeye

-coronel, lo mas seguro es que este furiosa, debería disculparse

-yo disculparme, esta loco teniente Havoc

-pero usted la grito

-me ella llego tarde y no me explico por que llego con ese retraso

- coronel si no se disculpa no terminaremos con el trabajo-

-no necesitamos de ella para trabajar-bufo Mustang

-pero….

-pero nada, ahora ustedes pónganse a trabajar-

-uno a uno salieron de la oficina, sabían que sin la teniente no podrían trabajar, pero ella no iba a venir hasta que le coronel se disculpe

-yo disculparme, están locos, ella tiene que disculparse-dijo con cara de molestia- pero a veces eres muy orgullosa riza………..-suspiro y volvió a sentarse en el escritorio (en la silla obviamente xD)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿¡que hiciste que!? - dijo Rebecca muy sorprendida y a punto de hacer caer el rifle que tenia en sus manos

-ya te dije le grite al coronel y lo abofetee-dijo sosteniendo el rifle listo para dispararse

-¿¡estas loca o que!? S

-no estoy loca, simplemente perdí los estribos-

-pero tienes que disculparte

-¿yo por que? El fue el que me ofendió

-pero tu llegaste tarde

Era la verdad ella llego tarde y la culpa era de ella, pero también la de el

-no te piensas disculpar ¿verdad?

- no lo se-dijo en un susurro "debería hacerlo pero….."Tomo el rifle que tenía en sus manos, apunto y disparo- justo en el blanco.

-siempre tienes buena puntería, pero continuando con el tema que te dijo el coronel para que perdieras los estribos

-me dijo que soy una………..-de nuevo se enojo al recordar lo que paso

-¿una que?-pregunto con curiosidad

-una niña consentida-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-¿solo eso?-dijo evidentemente sorprendida por la repuesta de la rubia

-si solo eso

-definitivamente estas loca pero se puede arreglar empezando por tu pelo

-que pasa con el-

-mírate, pareces loca con el cabello así, lo mejor será que te preste mi cepillo

-casi se me olvida mi cabello

----------------------------------la cafetería --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Donde demonios de metió?, desde que riza salió de la oficina no había rastros de ella, hasta que la logro ver en la cafetería, sentada con unas compañeras de la teniente Rebecca Catalina (creo que así se llama)"así que hay estas", después de pedir su bandeja se reunió con sus compañeros y dirigió las vista hacia la mesa donde ella se encontraba

Solo por curiosidad ella giro la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de su superior, los dos apartaron la vista y se concentraron en lo que comían

No podía soporta esta situación, ella nunca se disculparía había herido su orgullo y lo peor le había traído recuerdos doloroso de su pasado

-¿que piensa coronel?-dijo Havoc

-pues….yo…. ¿de que?-dijo cayendo en cuenta en la conversación a la que no había prestado atención

-del incidente de la teniente hawkeye y el doctor Harnet-recordando lo sucedido la anterior semana

-que podría decir…..la teniente no debió estar diciendo esas cosas

-pero recuerde que ella lo hizo para bromear con Rebecca

-si. Pero por lo menos se hubiera cerciorado que el no estuviese presente- desviando la vista hacia hawkeye

-pero…………………..-estaba perdido, si una de las dos partes no caía esta situación podría ir a mayores, lo que representaría montonera de papeles y la indiferencia de riza hacia el, acaso el tendrá que rendirse y humillarse ante ella, no definitivamente nunca se humillaría

-Y tu que piensas riza?-dijo Rebecca tomando a esta desprevenida

-¿Ah? ¿de que?

-de lo que paso la semana pasada entre Daniel y tu?

-pues fui una estúpida en ponerme a decir tonteras

Se paro rápidamente y salió, dejando se bandeja en la mesa y sin terminar, Rebecca se dispuso a seguirla pero una de sus amigas la detuvo

-déjala, necesita relajarse-

-tienes razón-volviendo a su puesto

Ella había sido el motivo de conversación y no se dio cuenta, pero tenia que salir de hay, esa horrible sensación de sentirse observada no la soportaba, y lo peor sabia quien era el que estaba observando todos sus movimientos- acaso estas esperando que mi disculpe- dijo en voz alta- nunca me humillare de esa forma y menos ante ti Roy Mustang- dijo con enojo la rubia

--------------en la cafetería-----------------------

No puedo creer que se haya ido, de verdad estas loca riza

Se paro repentinamente y salió de la cafetería dejando su bandeja a medio comer

-coronel…. ¿A donde va?- dijo Breda (me recuerda a pan) sorprendido ante la reacción de su superior

-a donde mas, a mi oficina

--------------------oficina del teniente general Grumman (por fin apareció) -------------------------------

-tienes que disculparte- dijo el anciano mientras limpiada una de sus antigüedades

-pero abuelo……-dijo la rubia casi en berrinche

-pareces niña haciendo un berrinche-levanto la vista hacia su nieta-además tu llegaste tarde

-me disculpare, cuando el ya lo haiga hecho

-ok-acomodándose sus gafas-me pregunto como serian si ustedes dos estuvieran casados

-No duraríamos ni 5 minutos-dijo visiblemente sonrojada por el simple hecho de imaginarse la situación

-a mi me parece todo lo contrario-levantándose de la silla

-¿por que lo dices?-

-¿cuantas veces se han peleado en todos estos años?

-esta es la primera vez-dijo en voz baja

-vez, ustedes dos serian el matrimonio perfecto- dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios

¿Matrimonio perfecto? Si nosotros nos casáramos seria una matrimonio perfecto, pero que tiene que ver esto con nuestra discusión- abuelo ¿por que sales con lo del matrimonio si la relacione entre el coronel y yo es estrictamente laboral?

-a mi parece que no es estrictamente laboral, además podrías ser la futura esposa del Führer-

- eso me suena a la edad media-respondió fríamente la rubia

- ¿por que?- le dijo con la inocencia de un niño

-averígualo-dijo parándose firmemente, el comprendió que hasta allí llegaba el trato abuelo-nieta y venia el de General-Teniente

-general, con su permiso me retiro-le anuncio a el anciano mientras tomaba la posición de saludo militar

-ok, pero antes llévale esta carpeta al coronel-tomando una carpeta del escritorio

-entendido, señor- tomando la carpeta

Salió de la oficina realizando una reverencia para después cerrar la puerta con delicadeza, primero iría donde Rebecca a pedirle disculpas, después iría a la oficina con la idea que hace unos momentos formo en su cabeza

------------oficina del coronel Mustang----------------

Una conversación casual se desarrollaba entre 4 soldados

-¿creen que la teniente venga?-para después morder una perro caliente

-deja de comer Breda-lo reprendió Havoc mientras fumada-

-y tu deja de fumar-le respondió Breda a la defensiva

-Chicos dejen de pelear, tenemos suficiente con lo de el coronel Mustang y la primera teniente hawkeye- interviniendo el menor de todos

-el sargento mayor Fuery tiene razón- mientras Falman cerraba un libro

-Tienen razón-comento Breda – ¿será que la teniente viene ahora o mas tarde?

-no se, pero esos dos pueden terminar peleando de nuevo-apagando el cigarrillo

-por fin dejas de fumar- comento Falman para después proseguir- o la teniente puede convertir al coronel en un saco de plomo

-¿que voy hacer que?-dijo la rubia desde la puerta

-no nada- se apresuraron a contestar –no hablábamos de nada en especial teniente- dijo Falman evidentemente nervioso

-¿Ok, el coronel se encuentra en la oficina?-

-si, señora- respondió Fuery rápidamente

-Ok,….….esto…….…voy a entregarle esta carpeta- dejando a la vista de todos la carpeta

-Bueno-respondieron al unisonó

Camino hasta la puerta y la abrió silenciosamente para luego cerrarla de la misma forma

Se encontraba sentado de la misma forma como lo estaba esta mañana, al parecer aun no se percataba de su presencia

Camino lentamente hacia el escritorio

El se giro levemente para ver a la persona que estaba en su oficina, para su sorpresa era riza, la miro de reojo mientras ella se acercaba con una carpeta en sus manos y se desilusiono al ver que ella había venido por razones laborales

-coronel, el Teniente General Grumman me pidió que le entregara esto- el alzo su mano y ella le paso la carpeta

-ok, muchas gracias teniente primera hawkeye- esperaba que ella se retirara pero no lo hizo, se quedo parada enfrente de su escritorio "acaso estará esperando mis disculpas"

- necesita algo teniente primera hawkeye- sin despejar los ojos de la carpeta

-coronel yo…… yo….- se paro firmemente- coronel yo le quería pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento indebido, esta en su derecho de mandarme a una corte marcial e imponerme un castigo- dijo en voz decidida y realizando el saludo militar para después realizar una reverencia corta y ponerse de pie firmemente.

Se sorprendió, no esperaba que ella se disculpase y mucho menos esperaba que ella se rindiera tan pronto; tal vez no comió bien y ya esta delirando o esta dormida; se paro y se puso enfrente de ella

-¿esta enferma teniente?-dijo posando el reverso de su mano sobre la frente de ella para comprobar si tenía fiebre

Enferma, acaso tenia pinta de estar enferma- ¿por que lo dice, señor?- apartándose de la mano de el

-no, por nada en especial, solo que usted no se comporta de esa forma-llevando la mano a su cabello y acomodándolo un poco

Ese gesto la dejo sin aliento- esto….eh-se puso firme de nuevo y le contesto-¿y de que forma me comporto normalmente?

-no de ninguna en especial y dejando esto aparte, por que me dijo que yo estoy en derecho de mandarla a una corte marcial e imponerle un castigo

-por mi comportamiento inadecuado hacia mi superior o sea usted

-que fue lo hizo para considerarse inadecuado?

-faltarle al respeto-contesto rápidamente

-especifique-acaso quería torturarla era un estúpido, pero ahora le iba a decir toda la verdad

-lo grite, lo abofetee y lo insulte - dijo fríamente y haciendo notar la palabrea insulte

-¿me insulto? Yo no lo recuerdo

-no me escucho por que lo dije cuando usted no estaba presente- le contesto con un tono un poco grosero

-¿así que esta hablando mal a mis espaldas? Teniente hawkeye

-si señor-dijo de forma cortante y secante

-¿Y tienes el descaro de decírmelo?-

-claramente dice en las reglas que se debe decir la verdad-

-no te comportes de esa forma tan altanera con tus superiores-

Que me pasa por que comporto de esa forma, maldición, debí esperar un poco mas- lo siento mucho señor, no ha sido mi intención faltarle al respeto de nuevo-

Que demonios le pasaba a esa mujer- no quiero seguir discutiendo con usted teniente, así que disculpas aceptadas

-gracias señor- realizando el saludo militar

-pero la próxima vez que suceda le pondré un castigo ¿entendió?

-si señor

-tenga cuidado como se dirige a personas de mayor rango que usted, teniente

-no se preocupe, no va volver a suceder-dijo apenada y con cabeza gacha, nunca antes la había regañado ni nada parecido

-ahora dígame por que llego tarde- mirando hacia la ventana

La pregunta la tomo desprevenida, pero contestarle "llegue tarde por que me quede dormida" era una estupidez, pero no había otra excusa para su retraso, podría mentirle, pero si se ponía un poco nerviosa, el coronel se dará cuenta y después el tendría un mala imagen de ella, además perdería toda la confianza que el le tenia en ella

¿Que escusa me tendrá preparada? Pensaba Mustang mientras volvía a su puesto- estoy esperando teniente y por favor no diga mentiras que la descubriré si llega hacerlo

-la razón por la que llegue tarde fue por……………………… fue por- se mordió el labio inferior

-¿fue por que? Teniente

- me quede dormida-dijo en voz baja

-Disculpe teniente no la escuche, hable mas fuerte-

-yo me quede dormida-dijo levantado el rostro y con voz decidida

El mundo debe estar al revés para que su teniente se quede dormida-sorprendente, sorprendente- demasiado sorprendente, era uno se eso hechos raros que pasan en la vida, demasiado raro- bueno teniente, tenemos trabajo que hacer ¿esta dispuesta a realizarlo?

-si señor

-entonces siéntese en su escritorio y póngase a trabajar

La miro hasta que ella se sentó y tomo unos documentos para revisarlos, era tan elegante, tan…tan hermosa como una rosa, pero con muchas espinas, tal vez demasiadas

Sentirse observada era una sensación no muy agradable, intento concentrarse en su trabajo pero no pudo hacerlo -¿sucede algo coronel?

El comentario de la rubia lo hizo bajar de la nube en la que se encontraba- no nada teniente….solo me preguntaba si ¿podría hacerme un café?- ¿un café? Un vaso de agua, lo que sea para evitar sus preguntas

-claro señor-se quedo observando todos los movimientos que ella realizaba, era inevitable para el

"Esta tan cerca pero ella es inalcanzable para mi "tal vez por eso se conformada con la novia o la media novia que tenia, ya que esta le recordada a riza, su amada riza

Una vez termino de hacer el café, sirvió un poco en una taza y fue hasta el escritorio del coronel a dejarlo hay

-muchas gracias, Hawkeye- dijo al ver la taza humeante de café

Justo cuando iba a sentarse a seguir con el trabajo el teléfono sonó y fue a contestarlo

-Buenas Tardes, oficina del coronel Mustang qui……..-

-oh riza, supuse que contestarías ¿Cómo estas?

-bien, teniente coronel Hughes y usted- el señor Hughes era una persona divertida, aunque a veces se volvía cansona cuando sacaba fotos de su esposa e hija y por otra parte cada vez que hablada con el coronel el le decía algo que lo molestada y terminada tirando el teléfono "me pregunto que es lo que le dice", nunca a logrado saber lo que le dice, "tal vez después le pregunte"

-muy bien, gracias… eh… ¿esta Roy?-

tapo la bocina con unas de sus manos- coronel- viendo a su superior- es el teniente coronel……………-

-¿Hughes?-por la pequeña conversación que tuvieron sabia que era el, eso a la vez lo alegraba pero lo ponía de mal humor

-si señor, quiere contestar la llamada o le dijo que no esta

-de todas formas el estúpido ese ya sabe que estoy aquí así que pásemelo

-Entendido, pero con el debido respeto no debería tratar a el señor Hughes de estúpido-

-Tienes razón-para luego dedicarle una sonrisa (de esas que nos vuelven locas xD)

Riza le paso el teléfono "por que no contesta el, después de todo el teléfono esta en su escritorio" esa era una de las cosas que no entendía, ella tenia que pararse y contestar mientras que el solo tenia que extender el brazo y ya

-hola Hughes-

-hola Roy ¿como estas?

-si bien y ¿tu?

-Muy bien, gracias-

-¿tu familia como esta? -Mientras miraba a riza que recogía unos documentos ya firmados

-siempre bien, siempre contenta, hey cuando te pasas por central quiero que mires unas fotos Elysia y Glacia

-solo para eso, no gracias

-bueno aparte de eso quiero que mires a tu ahijada y pruebes las deliciosas comidas de mi esposa-

¿Ir a central para comer?

-bueno no importa las razone, solo quiero que te des una vuelta por acá

-cuando tenga tiempo iré, pero ¿puedo llevar a alguien mas?

Ese cometario le llamo la atención a riza, acaso estará pensando en llevar a su novia a la casa del señor Hughes-estúpida mujer-bufo enojada

Roy tapo la bocina con una de sus manos y se dirigió a riza- ¿dijo algo teniente?

-no nada señor-mientras seguía revisando los documentos, el se encogió de hombros y continuo la conversación con su amigo

-entonces ¿si puedo?

-claro Roy

-dejando esto aparte, ¿que a pasado en central?

-nada, no hay buenas noticias ni malas

-así que no ha pasado nada-respondió desilusionado

-si ganas mas puntos y algún general se retira tal vez puedas ser trasladado a central

-el general hakuro esta es central, así que si retira el general Grumman el tendría que venir a remplazarlo, y tal vez pudiera ser trasladado

-tal vez, pero creo que eso no será suficiente

-tienes razón, pero tampoco hay mucho que hacer acá

-hay grupos terroristas

-si pero eso es sencillo

-¿sencillo? ¿eso te parece sencillo?

-claro, en una semana, uno se puede deshacer uno y conseguir pistas de otro

-pero debes ponerlos a trabajar como mulas para que logres eso

-no he hecho eso

-lo que digas, pero seguro que puedes hacer eso en una semana

-para ser sincero 10 a 15 días, como los grupos terroristas poco organizados

-vez, no te creas la gran cosa

-ja, pero la idea de ponerlos a trabajar como mulas esta muy bien

-si quieres ser trasladado a central, tendrá que conseguir a muchas personas que te sigan y te apoyen

-si-dijo realizando un movimiento de afirmación con la cabeza

-así que-le dijo con un tono misterioso, mientras que Mustang esperaba impaciente lo que su amigo le iba a decir-date prisa y cásate

-¡CIERRA EL PICO¡- parándose y tirando el teléfono

-Coronel, use el teléfono con más cuidado

-ese estúpido- dijo sentándose.

-coronel……

-dígame teniente- respondiendo al llamado de la rubia, un poco mas tranquilo

-que le dijo el teniente coronel Maes Hughes para que tirara el teléfono?

-nada, solo tonteras….y que tal vamos con el trabajo?

-bien señor, solo necesito que firme estos documentos

-ok-giro su cabeza para ver los documentos- encontrándose con algo que el consideraba una montonera de papeles-estas pensando que firme tantos documentos?

-solo hay como 20- respondió con indiferencia a la pregunta de Mustang

Se tiro a la silla, como si de repente se le hubieran ido toda la energía -estas loca si piensas que voy a firmar todo eso

-bueno coronel, pero si no sale temprano no es mi culpa-dejando los documentos sobre el escritorio de su superior

-como que no es tu culpa?-pensaba echarle en cara la llegada tarde pero decidió que no- eres tu la que me tortura con tantos documentos

-solo son como 20, además tu solo firmas

-solo firmo?

-si solo firma, por que yo los leo y además le hago los informes y le preparo las reuniones.

-ok tu ganas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------oficina del coronel Mustang, hora 5:46---------------------------------------------------------------

-maldición- exclamo enojada la rubia

-que sucede teniente?-al ver la cara de enojo en su teniente

-tengo que repetir el informe- respondió mas enojada

- que paso?

-empiezo con una cosa y término con otra-preferiría que el coronel no le diga nada ya que lo único que lograba era enojarla y estresarla.

Por la expresión que su teniente tenia, prefirió callarse e intentar ayudarla con algo

"Maldición" volver a repetir el informe atrasaría su hora de salida "maldito informe" tenia que hacerlo rápido

Notaba como su teniente escribía rápido "romperá la hoja si continúa así" faltaba dos informes, el que ella hacia y otro que no empezaba

-Teniente usted termine eso y yo hago el otro ¿vale?-riza se sorprendió por la propuesta, pero ¿que tal si lo hacia mal?

-pues…..-en ese momento tocaron la puerta

-Adelante- respondió el coronel al llamado de la puerta

La puerta se abrió y entraron los 4 subordinados

Coronel, ya terminamos nuestras labores ¿nos podemos retirar?-informo Havoc

-claro, pueden irse-molestando con el esfero que tenían entre sus dedos

-gracias, coronel

Uno a uno de los subordinados de Mustang se fueron despidiendo y retirando de la oficina, hasta que todo quedo en total silencio, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el tic tac del reloj

-bueno, bueno, voy hacer el otro informe-retomando el tema

-no se moleste coronel yo la hago-dijo la rubia sin despegar los ojos del informe que hacia

-no es ninguna molestia, además usted tiene que hacer casi todo y no puedo permitir mas eso- recordando la conversacion que hubo por los 20 malditos documentos

- ok, pero si no puede, yo lo hago- quería mirar al coronel haciendo el dichoso informe

Terca, muy terca, así era ella pero le gustaba- como diga teniente- sonrió y espero que ella le respondiera la sonrisa

El coronel, le dedico una sonrisa y ella se preocupo por responderla, solo espero que no parezca demasiado fingida.

En una par de minutos, el ya había empezado el informe intentando no cometer errores de ortografía y tener una buena redacción

Que podía haber hecho, negarse y hacer los dos informes, no definitivamente fue buena idea que el haga una, ya no sentía como si ella trabajara sola, si no como los dos trabajaban y se ayudaban, era una sensación muy agradable, despego los ojos del informe y miro a su superior "se mira tan bien trabajando, ojala lo hiciera mas a menudo" no pudo evitar que una sonrisa atravesara sus labios, se concentro de nuevo en el informe, no quería que el la viera sonriendo y mirándolo a el.

Cuanto hubiera deseado que le sonriera como antes, como esa sonrisa sincera y ese brillos en los ojos, ese brillo que antes tenia en sus grandes ojos ámbar, suspiro, eso era el pasado, el bonito pasado que jamás volverá

---------flash back------------------------------

-pa, ¿donde estas pa?- se escuchaba a la pequeña riza llamándolo

-ya vengo muchacho, mientras tanto descansa un poco- dijo el hombre saliendo del estudio

Se paro, estiro sus brazos y salió del estudio al comedor a coger alguna fruta. Desde la puerta logro divisar una jugosa naranja, a lado de el paso un niña de casi 6 años que corrió a la mesa, para después subirse a una silla y mirar que podía comer.

Se acerco a ella y la miro cogiendo la naranja que el iba a comer- hey, riza yo estaba pensando en comer esa naranja- la rubia salto de la silla y se paro frente a el

-entonces la mitad para mi y la otra para ti-riza no tenia ni un pelo de tonta, eso lo sabia, pero también sabia que si había una parte mas grande que otra (de hecho iba a ver una mas grande, ya que ella la dividiría mal a propósito) ella se quedaría con esta.

- ok, pero yo la corto – deshaciendo los planes de riza

-como quieras, Roy- alargo su brazo y le paso la naranja para después sonreírle.

--------------fin del flash back----------------------------------------- (una pequeña aclaración: la continuación de este flash back estará en el fic "nuestro inocente pasado que lo escribiré, apenas termine este o cuando este apunto de terminarlo)

Perfecto casi iba la mitad, y por lo que miraba tenia buena ortografía, de hecho siempre había tenido buena ortografía y una letra clara, siempre se esmeraba para que el coronel estuviera a gusto con el trabajo que ella hacia, para después escucharlo decir "muy bien, teniente", "siempre con buena ortografía", "me gusta como redacta", "tiene una letra muy linda teniente" o cualquier cosa por el estilo.

Espero que no este mal. Suspiro – teniente ya termine –anuncio a la rubia

-¡ya¡ que rápido- dijo sorprendida, no esperaba que terminara

-si…. Pero no se si este bien- tal vez riza tenga que repetirlo. Suspiro y se paro para dejarlo en el escritorio de ella.

-ahora lo reviso-y continuo escribiendo

El teléfono sonó, riza se levanto para contestar pero el la detuvo con un gesto de la mano, y después contesto el teléfono.

-alo

-Roy ¿eres tu?- una delicada voz femenina se escucho al otro lado del teléfono

-¡Nicole! Hola ¿como estas?- dijo sorprendido ante la llamada de su novia

- bien, solo que……

-solo que?

-te extraño mucho

-yo también, ¿Cómo esta tu hermana?

-si muy bien, la atendió un doctor llamado Daniel Harnet, es una buena persona- comento la chica

-ah, ese- recordando el amigo de riza

-¿lo conoces?

-algo así, sabes para ser sincero me cae mal, aunque es una buen doctor-

-vaya, no sabia que lo conocieras y menos que te callera mal, ahora se por que se puso asi- dijo recordando lo sucedido en el consultorio

-que paso

-----------------------------------------flash back---------------------------------------------------------

-buenas tardes, señoritas- dijo un hombre alto de pelo castaño dorado y ojos azules (como Edward cullen solo que al estilo anime xD)

-buenas tardes, Dr. Harnet – respondieron las dos mujeres, una de cabello largo liso y negro con ojos verdes grisáceos y otra de cabello rubio oscuro liso y ojos verdes (si me animo les hago el dibujo de ellas pero el de dani no)

-Nicole- dijo la de cabellos negros

-que necesitas, cata

-por que no te vas y llamas a Roy debe esta preocupado por ti

La mención del nombre, provoco que los músculos de la espalda del Dr. se tensaran y su expresión de amabilidad cambiara a una de enojo

-te refieres a Roy Mustang-

-si doctor, lo conoce-

-claro-dijo enojado- lo he visto una par de veces, me parece que es un estúpido

-doctor es mi novio

-discúlpeme señorita, no quería ofenderla

---------------------------fin del flash back--------------------------------------------------------------------

-así que dijo que soy un estúpido-

-bueno, a todo el mundo no le puedes caer bien

-tienes razón

-también me entere que va a ser trasladado a central por que es un buen doctor

-que bien, ya no tendré que ver su tonta cara de nuevo

-vamos Roy, no te pongas así, además no llame para hablar del Dr. Harnet- cambiando su voz a un tono seductor

-tienes razón.

Ya esta de nuevo con su novia, no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Termino su informe y empezó a revisar el del coronel; cada que cambiada de hoja alzaba la vista para verlo, para después bajar la cara y concentrarse

Que acaso, no podía dejar esas llamada para cuando ella no estuviera presente; si quería torturarla, definitivamente esa era la mejor forma de hacerlo, la mejor manera de hacerle entender que ella no era atractiva para el,"de hecho no lo soy, no soy nada comparada con la mujer que el tiene como novia" riza tenia un buen cuerpo pero el uniforme que tanto le gustaba impedía que este se viera.

Unos errores como la falta de "H" o la "b" cuando tenia que ser "v" o viceversa, algunas tildes y comas, solo eso era por lo cual termino de revisarlo rápido.

Se paro y organizo unos documentos, mientras el seguía hablando"diviértete Roy Mustang "guardo sus cosas, tomo su bolso y se paro detrás de el "solo por respeto me despediré" quería anunciarle que ya se iba, pero logro escuchar como el decía "yo también te extraño", giro sobre sus talones y salió casi iracunda de la oficina, para después tirar la puerta.

el sonido dela puerta lo hizo caer en cuenta de que alguien salió, giro su cabeza y no encontró a su teniente- Nicole, tengo que colgar, te llamo cuando llegue a casa, ¿vale?

-ok, cuídate

-adiós- colgó el teléfono tomo sus cosas y salió de la oficina, ¿que le pasa?¿por que se comporta así?¿acaso estará enojada?

Ya casi llega a la salida y afuera logro ver a su teniente caminando a paso rápido. Corrió a la salida. –teniente, teniente hawkeye- la llamo y ella se detuvo. Intento alcanzarla pero en ese momento ella se subió a un taxi.

Suspiro. ¿Acaso esta enojada? Camino a pasos lentos hacia el garaje, localizo rápidamente su auto y camino hacia alla, pero no subió, simplemente se apoyo en el

¿Acaso se enojo por que hice mal el informe? Maldición, quien entiende a las mujeres. Abrió su carro y subió a el, saco las llaves y dejo su gabardina en la silla contigua para después encenderlo y salir de hay para irse a un lugar que no era su casa

-------------------------------------------------casi las 7:00pm-------------------------------------------------------------

Su casa era un buen lugar, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz. Una bola de pelos blanca y negra la saludo con mucha alegría- hola Hayate, ¿como te has portado?.

El perro ladro en repuesto y ella le dedico una sincera sonrisa- supongo que tienes hambre, vamos- camino hasta la cocina, tomo el plato del perro, lo lleno de comida y lo puso en el piso, para que el pudiera comer.

Subió hasta su habitación a cambiarse, saco y se puso un jean, una blusa de manga corta y uno tenis, volvió a bajar a la cocina para preparar una sencilla cena, pero antes de esto encendió la radio; tenia ganas de una ensalada, por lo cual saco de la nevera los ingredientes necesarios para hacerlo

Una canción termino de sonar y la locutora empezó hablar -hoy es una linda noche para los enamorados y una fantástica noche para conseguir pareja……(mas cosas que se dicen en radio)………………….. A petición del publico los dejo con la canción rosas de la oreja de van gohg- la mención de la canción provoco que riza dejara la comida e ir a subir el volumen a la radio

-me encanta esta canción (de hecho me encanta a mi)-subiendo el volumen para después cantarla.

No parecía que riza estuviera de mal humor," si canta es que no esta enojada" era lo que pensaba un hombre de ojos y cabellos azabaches que miraba desde la ventana la escena, salió de su escondite para subir de nuevo a su carro y marcharse

-riza, riza sigues cantando tan bien como antes- suspiro y puso en marcha su auto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin termine el cap 1, me demore tanto, pero he quedado satisfecha con el trabajo

En fin, dejen review por fa

Les quiero agradecer a las que leen o los que leen (pienso que mas leen chicas) les contestaría los review que me dejaron, pero no se como, en fin si alguien me dice los contestare

Nota: creare la ley "prohibido dar chocolate a marce" xD

Nota dos (para kami una amiga del cole) tu no has visto fma haci que consulta o busca img de

– Roy Mustang

-Riza hawkeye

-jean Havoc

-Heisman Breda

-Wato Falman

-Kain Fuery

Y eso es todo

Se despide riza Paola (nombre de soltera) y Paola Mustang (nombre de casada)

Que viva el royai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
